Sue And Charlie Get Married !
by x R i s a
Summary: Sue and Charlie get Married !
1. Chapter 1

_A _

_Second Marriage _

Bella's point of view.

I smiled as Charlie came out of the room he had been getting dressed in. He looked amazing. I couldn't believe my father was getting married _today_.  
"Dad..." I smiled. "You look fantastic. Except..." I paused, then straightened his tie and vest. "There. NOw you're set."  
He chuckled. "What would I do without you, Bells?"  
I smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you, Dad."  
"I love you too, Bells." He squeezed me and then stepped back. "Bells, I can't believe you're in a dress."  
"Alice," I chuckled. "She said she couldn't live with herself if she let me to go your wedding in jeans. Oh well."

"Well, you look great."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I better go back to the house and make sure Alice isn't torchering Sue." I laughed lightly. "Bye!"

With that, I left the house and drove back to the Cullen's large mansion. I found Alice helping Sue into her gorgeous, but simple wedding dress.

"Sue.." I breathed, "You look amazing!"  
Alice glanced at the clock. "CRAP ! Only fifteen minutes !"  
She continued to blabber about I-Don't-Know-What as she zipped the ress and placed the glorious diamond necklace around Sue's neck. The necklace had been her mothers, and her grand mothers before that. It was tradition to wear it on their wedding day.

"Sue, I have something for you.." I reached into my purse and pulled out a little box. I handed it to her and smiled.

"Bella, you shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"Sue, you're marrying my father. I don't have to worry about him poisoning himself with his own cooking, or never having clean clothes or something." I laughed lightly. "Besides, you've made my dad happier than I've seen him in.. well, forever."  
Sue smiled and laughed. She then opened the small box. "My gosh.." She gasped. "It's... Bella, it's gorgeous!"  
Alice peeked over her shoulder and smiled. " YOU picked this out? I'm impressed." She giggled as Sue held up the hair barette.

It was small, and simple. Not exactly oval shaped, it had a wavey-like edge on one side. The barrette was diamond-encrusted, with small blue rhinestones bordering the edge. It matched Sue's dress amazingly. Alice reached and picked it up, then clipped it into Sue's hair. Sue's hair was long, and therefore Alice had pushed it all to one side and curled it. It fit in very nicely. Sue studied herself in the mirror, then set it down and walked to me. She hugged me gently, then whispered "Thank you.."

Alice smiled. "And now... Something old."

She pulled a pair of gorgeous silver ballet-style shoes. They were simple, plain silver with a small row of rhinestones around the toe. Wow, Alice didn't make someone wear heels for once. I giggled lightly to myself. Alice set the shoes down and Sue slipped them onto her feet. Alice smiled even wider. "Esme wore them, as did her mother. Esme said she'd love for you to wear them on you're wedding day." Alice winked at me, much to say, Esme's mother didn't wear them, Esme however, did... During the third, and most recent wedding. I smiled back at her.

"Something blue..." She sang, as she secured the barrette a little more.

"Something borrowed" Alice pulled out a small silver bracelet and set it around Sue's wrist. It matched everything perfectly.

"SOmething new..." Alice chanted as she began to lace the corset-back of Sue's dress.

"There. You're all set." Alice grinned and Sue studied herself in the large mirror that lined Alice's bathroom wall.  
"You two really didn't have to do all this for me." She said, slowly.

"Sue, Charlie's practically family. That makes you family now, too. We do anything we can to help family." Alice and I hugged Sue tightly, as tears streamed down Sue's eyes.

We led her down stairs and out the door, into Rosalie's awaiting BMW. We then drove off into the dull afternoon, to the courtyard where the wedding ceremony would take place.


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Marriage

Chapter Two...

Bella's Point Of View

As Rosalie stopped the car infront of the small tent in which Sue could wait for the wedding it begin, Sue smiled at me and I hugged her one last time. We hopped out of the car and Alice led her to the tent. I went to the one next to it, to see my dad. He didn't hear me come in. I noticed he was sitting in a chair, looking at something... very fixated on it. I creeped behind him and looked over his shoulder. He was holding a picture of his mother. My grandmother. I smiled and layed my hand on his shoulder, and with that he looked up at me and smiled. "Bella.. I didn't notice you were there."

"Sorry, I didn't want to interupt you." I smiled down at him and noticed his eyes were full of tears. He stood up and straightened his suit.  
"Dad.. don't cry." I sighed and hugged him tight.

He hugged back. "Sorry Bells.. I just wish she could be here. But.. atleast dad's here."  
My Nana had died when I was young, about 4. I didn't know her much, but Charlie and her had been real close. I couldn't really understand how he was feeling. Both him and Renee had been present for my wedding. Charlie quickly wiped his eyes and slid the picture into his pocket. "Dad.. She's here in spirit. Remember that."

I smiled, and so did he, then glanced at his watch. "I should get out there... Sue's due to walk the isle in two minutes."  
I hugged him again. "I"m so happy for you."

"Thanks Bells."  
I kissed his cheek and he left the tent. I did too a minute later, and slid into my seat next to Alice. There was a seat next to me, where Edward would join me soon. I glanced back and smiled as Edward begun to play a special song on the piano. Charlie and Sue had heard him playing the piano at the Cullen's house and immediatley asked him to play at the wedding. He gladly accepted. Everyone stood as Sue walked out of the tent with her father at her side, and she begun to walk down the isle. Charlie nor Sue had a 'proper' wedding with their first marriages, and they both agreed they would this time. Sue gleamed as she walked down the peddle-scattered isle; courtesy of Renesmee. She was asked to be the flower girl. I winked at Sue as she passed by, and she smiled at me. She looked... amazing, and so very happy. Everyone's eyes followed her, as her father walked her up the isle and then handed her off to Charlie. I couldn't help but smile insanely wide, as Sue and Charlie stood, hand in hand, the minister in front of them.

"Dearly Beloved," He began.. "We are here today, to watch as this lovely woman, and this courageous man join together, in holy matrimony." The minister smiled at Sue, then at Charlie.

"Charlie Swan.." He continued. "Do you take this woman, Sue Clearwater, to be your wife?"  
Oh my god, if I could cry right now, I would be bawling.

"Yes, I do." Charlie said, as I noticed a single tear ran down his cheek.  
"Do you promise to love her, through health and sickness, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister questioned.

"Yes, I do. I promise." Charlie smiled widely at Sue, and Sue smiled back.

Next, the minister turned to Sue, who was already crying. "Sue Clearwater, do you take this man, Charlie Swan, as your husband?"  
"Yes, of course, I do." Sue choked between sobs.

The minister smiled at her. "Do you promise to love him through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"yes, I do." Sue smiled wider than she already had been.

The minister smiled wider, "I know pronounce you husband and wife ! Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, Mrs. and Mr. Charlie Swan ! You may now kiss the bride"  
Charlie lifted Sue's veil and kissed her gently on the lips. Then, Charlie picked her up in a massive hug and spun her around. Edward suddenly appeared by my side with his arm around my waist, and I beamed up at him. "You did an amazing job on the piano, love."

"Thank you," He smiled, his most dazzling crooked smile. "but I have to go back and play the closing song." He took my hand and led me back to the piano with him. We sat down, and he begun to play, as Sue and Charlie walked down the isle, hand in hand. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.


End file.
